


Of Sneaking and Scents III

by Crowgirl



Series: The Perfume 'verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Tony props his chin on his hand over Bucky’s knee and watches Steve and Bucky kiss.





	Of Sneaking and Scents III

Tony props his chin on his hand over Bucky’s knee and watches Steve and Bucky kiss. They’re a little awkward at first as anyone might be, but they get into the groove fast enough, Bucky’s hand finding the back of Steve’s shoulder to pull him forward, Steve shifting himself on the bed so he can curl around Bucky’s metal shoulder more easily. 

And Tony’s at the perfect angle to watch Bucky’s cock fill, the head start to glisten as it nudges up at his belly, and he _really_ wants to lean forward and get his mouth on that but -- 

He bites his lip and looks up at the two of them again. They’re completely gone in each other, Steve’s hands slipping over Bucky’s chest, pulling at his shirt and Bucky’s fingers wound through Steve’s hair and -- well, somewhere down in the back of his head, Tony had known this was coming. Steve and Bucky would look at each other one day and _pop_ all that restraint would come tumbling down and everyone else would just have to get out of the way. And he can’t tell if he’s supposed to get out of the way or not. 

So he waits and tries not to feel increasingly unnecessary, but when Steve finally gets Bucky’s shirt out of the way and the noise he makes when his hands find skin -- Tony feels pretty sure he’s got his cue. 

So he swallows hard and tries to remember that this is what good people do and carefully edges himself backwards off the foot of the bed, grateful that he hadn’t unzipped or unbuttoned anything. 

‘Where the fuck are you going?’ Bucky sounds really irritable for someone whose just been kissed until he’s red in the face. 

‘Tony?’ Steve echoes, twisting to look at him. 

‘I -- uh --’ Tony clears his throat. ‘I thought I’d leave you to it.’

‘What?’ Steve frowns. ‘What are you talking about?’

Bucky stares at him for a minute, then groans, dropping his head back for a minute like a dramatic teenager. ‘Oh my fucking _God,_ Stark…’ 

Tony tries to muster up a comeback -- something about not wanting to get in the way of much-delayed true love -- but his throat closes against the words and before he can say anything else, Bucky has kicked free of his boots and jeans, left his shirt in Steve’s hands, slid off the end of the bed and is standing in front of him. 

‘Look, I’m just -- I don’t -- want to get in the way,’ Tony says lamely and has to stop because if he keeps going he’s going to tear up and Steve is already staring at him as though Tony just grew a second head.

‘So you’re just gonna walk out on my boy here? Is that it?’ Bucky demands, hands on his hips and no-one so obviously and beautifully aroused should be capable of sounding so pissed. 

Tony shakes his head, looks imploringly at Steve who says nothing, and then back at Bucky. ‘No, but you two obviously have some shit to sort out--’

‘Yeah, and what’s the point of having to sort it out all over again with you?’ Bucky catches his arm, his grip surprisingly gentle. ‘I thought you were supposed to be all into efficiency. That sound very efficient to you?’

‘Tony…’ Steve slides off the bed, then stands as if he’s not sure what to do with himself.

‘Anyway,’ Bucky continues before Tony can say anything, ‘I need you to give me the inside scoop on Stevie.’ He smiles, a little crooked. ‘I’ve got catching up to do, remember?’ 

Tony looks between the two of them again and wishes he were half as good at reading interpersonal cues as he were at making sense of schematics. ‘I...don’t wanna...fuck you two up.’ And that’s it, isn’t it? That’s the whole damned thing in a nutshell. What Steve and Bucky have -- what they’ve had even when they weren’t admitting it -- was the sort of thing Tony thought only existed on movie screens. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. ‘Really? ‘Cause I was kinda hoping for that.’ 

Tony blinks and blinks again and before he has time to say anything, Bucky’s pressing up against him, hot skin Tony can feel through his clothes. ‘Anyway, I only got to kiss you once. That’s not fair, is it?’

‘No,’ Steve says firmly from the bed. ‘It’s not. And both of you should get back here right the hell now.’


End file.
